


【带卡】纯爷们燥起来玩朋克🤘🏻

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 纯爷们土 X 小哥哥卡。微止鼬。标题险些被定为「东北二人转」。后来觉得要适当体现一些文学素养，就改了个稍微洋气点的。为了区别于「乡村爱情」，特意加入了时尚的摇滚元素。已完结。
Kudos: 8





	1. 今日份土味朋克

二月的木叶，艳阳高照，春寒料峭，秋衣秋裤加棉袄，还是冻得直跳脚。

春节还没到，宇智波家大院儿里已经热热闹闹。一家子围坐在圆桌前，桌上饭菜飘香，热气腾腾。

宇智波止水把刚出锅的猪肉炖粉条端到桌上，手往围裙上蹭蹭抹了两把，坐下之后也没动筷子，看了一眼大门外面：

“带土怎么还不回来？”

“八成在什么地方玩的忘了自己姓啥叫啥……”宇智波鼬帮着摆了碗筷，还不忘给他弟弟佐助递过去一瓶番茄汁。

“他也没说干什么去了？”佐助盯着一桌子饭，可没心思管带土搁哪浪去了。

“没说。一大早就没影儿了，信息也不回一个。”鼬揉了一把佐助的头发，“你饿了就先吃吧，别等他。”

“他出不了事儿，谁敢动你社会土哥。”止水给佐助添了口饭。

佐助刚刚把一筷子锅包肉塞进嘴里，外头一阵丁玲桄榔的动静，院子里的尘土被一股强大的气场一瞬扬到天上，太阳光突然咔嚓亮了一个度。

一个戴着雷锋帽的大高个小伙儿，披着个豹纹貂皮大衣，衣服大敞着口，迎面而来的西北风呼呼往里头灌，雪白的毛领子被吹的四下招摇。他挺直了胸脯走得虎虎生威，手里拖着个白色四轮万向行李箱，咔啦咔啦在地上剌出一道轨迹，风风火火进了门。

“看看我带谁回来了！”小伙儿把行李箱往门口一搁，帽子一摘，冲着屋里吼了一声。

原来这小伙儿后面还跟着个银毛青年，带个黑色大口罩子捂了半张脸，系着条墨绿大围脖，穿着件羊角扣黑呢子大衣，蹬着一双AJ白球鞋，意气昂扬，足下生风。

“矮马！快给我瞅瞅！”止水刚刚还惦记着带土，现在看见这银毛，立马把带土撂到一边，上去跟银毛唠起来。

“鹿惊哥！你回来了！”鼬腾的一声从椅子上起来，上前迎接。

「鹿惊」摘了口罩，弯起眼角露出一个柔和的微笑，眉眼之间都闪着柔光：

“嗯。原本打算过了年再回来的，结果带土昨天晚上突然打电话说给我订了机票……”鹿惊言不由心的抱怨着，“我熬夜收了一晚上行李，都来不及通知你们。我还以为他早跟你们说了。这家伙办事果然就是不靠谱！”

“他也就对你靠谱。”止水瞟了带土一眼。

带土一个白眼翻过去，二话不说把人拽到一边，哈了口气，搓了搓手，一把捂在对方白皙的手上，凑在暖气片边上取暖。

“就知道嘚瑟！看你冻得！多穿件衣服能给你捂死啊！”带土嘴上凶巴巴的，手上却是一片绕指的温柔。

鹿惊不说话，手指将带土缠紧。

俩人暖和的差不多，坐到饭桌前。止水添了把椅子招呼鹿惊坐下。

看着带土给鹿惊一筷子一筷子夹菜，佐助在一旁滴转悠着一双水灵灵的大眼睛，冲着带土一脸坏笑。

带土瞪着佐助：

“你瞅啥？”

“瞅你咋地！”

“你个损色！”

“瞅你脸上这一打褶子，跟个搓衣板似的，还说我！”

十二岁的佐助人生一大乐趣就是埋汰自家老不正经的大表哥，怎么损怎么整。无论他在别人面前多么听话懂事，乖巧可爱，只要一遇见带土，损人的词儿就跟吃了炫迈，咔咔停不下来。他自己觉得大约是因为近朱者赤近墨者黑。

“嘿！小犊子你懂什么！哥哥这是痘疤！”带土一把推在佐助脑门子上。

“你又没青春又没痘，就剩下疤了……”佐助彻底占据了口水战的上风。

带土说不过佐助，气鼓鼓的胡乱扒了两口饭，拉着鹿惊就要进屋。

鹿惊没跟着带土走，他打开装的鼓鼓囊囊背包，一样一样拿出几件东西：

“快过年了，我给你们带了些东西。”

“大老远的，好容易回来一趟，还带什么礼物！”止水一边说着，一边伸长脖子看向鹿惊的背包。

鹿惊从包里拿出两副贼拉炫酷的蓝牙耳机，送给止水和鼬，又掏出一个任天堂switch游戏机送给佐助。佐助高兴的跟过年似的，发自肺腑的感慨：

“鹿惊哥，你是带土这磕不啦碴的一辈子唯一正确的选择！”

“你带土哥可厉害着呢。”鹿惊柔柔的看着佐助，又看看带土。

“你比他厉害多了！要不你当我哥吧！”

“你把我当哥哥我当然乐意。那你看在我的份上，也对带土哥好一点好吗？”鹿惊笑着拍了拍佐助肩膀。

佐助做了个鬼脸跑了。

“我的呢？”带土眼巴巴的杵在那儿看着。

“你的在箱子里。等下开箱子给你。”鹿惊哄带土。

“现在就开！”带土想要炫耀一下自己与众不同的礼物，心急火燎的开始开鹿惊的行李箱。

“带土，不差这一时半会儿的。”止水看着带土急的炸锅的样儿有点有点想笑，“鹿惊回来的正好，咱们赶紧张罗一下，下午一起排练去！”

说到排练，一伙儿人都来了精气神。

忘记介绍了 — 止水，鼬，带土，还有鹿惊，三年以前组了一个朋克乐队，叫“团扇四重奏”。一年以前，因为鹿惊出国留学了，所以这个组合变成了“团扇三缺一”。

搞乐队的主意起初是带土提起来的。前几年特别流行”视觉系“，刚上大学的带土花大价钱到城里最拉风的洗剪吹中心，整了个时尚时尚最时尚的杀马特造型，肃飒的黑发挑染成一缕一缕炫美的色彩，迎风招展，尽情飘逸。他晃荡着金属耳环，吊个十字项链，穿个破洞牛仔裤，脚踏铆钉皮靴，美滋滋只觉得自己走在了流行前线。

装备齐全之后，带土天天寻思怎么练就一副”重金属摇滚嗓音“ — 就是那种憋着一口痰在嗓子里来回呼噜，死活就是吐不出来的感觉，还买了一把电吉他在宿舍勤学苦练。练得他左手五根指头磨出厚厚一层茧子，听得几个室友耳朵里也长了一厚厚层茧子。舍管阿姨一听见带土练琴。浑身上下就跟触了电一样直哆嗦，后来因为得了癫痫，提前回老家养老去了。

带土不仅自己沉迷于摇滚，还撺掇他家两个表兄弟一起磕，一天到晚用各种视频图片音乐，三维立体给止水和鼬循环洗脑。好在止水和鼬多多少少都有些音乐功底，当年少年宫里练的童子功毕竟没有白费，他们非常支持带土的音乐梦想，也同意搞乐队。

只可惜“视觉系”大胆的造型和前卫的风格，与他俩清秀的形象，温婉的琴技相行甚远，二人一直无法领会其中真谛。

不过更重要的是，可能是带土不得要领，没几天把嗓子给喊坏了，说话就跟一直受到电磁波干扰的收音机似的，一张嘴只能吼得出一口大碴子味的噪音。同学们见了带土都避之千里，以为这家伙丧尸附体。

尽管遭遇重重困难。宇智波家的三个人谁也没有放弃。经过一番一波三折的心路历程，三人终于统一了意见，最终决定搞一个国际范儿里带着乡土气息，社会范儿里透着小清新，成熟的气质里凸显青春风采，质朴的歌词里暗藏玄机的新型朋克。带土理回了剪发头，卸下了烟熏妆，备好了润喉糖，改头换面，焕然一新。

带土觉得自己的音乐就跟他本人一样独具特色，他管他的音乐叫做“ **土味朋克** ”。

后来带土在摇滚之路上遇到了音乐学院钢琴系的鹿惊，于是他们的五线谱交织在一起，两人的独奏变成了一对情侣的和旋。这是个曲折离奇的故事，得留点悬念，不能放在一开始交代。

总而言之，“团扇”在鹿惊加入之后初步成型，然后又在不断磨合中逐渐产生了默契。

与大多数乐队一样，这个乐队的成员平时都忙于学习工作，能抽出来排练的时间不是很多。做券商的止水时常要加班，双休日对他来说是“别人家的假期”；天才高中生鼬今年夏天就要高考，早晚自习交相辉映相得益彰；带土毕业这一年每天奔波在外，忙着“跑业务”，“拉客户”；而鹿惊干脆出国了，连人都见不着。

所以这次排练，应该是一年以来头一次四个人在一起排练，大家都有点小兴奋，连从来不跟着排练的佐助也嚷嚷着非要来。

一行五人来到隔壁居民楼地下室，拧开了昏昏暗暗的壁灯，七手八脚插好了音箱，摆正了麦，设备就位。带土背起吉他拨楞了两下，嗷嗷扯了两嗓子，止水和鼬也开始嗡嗡嗡的调音。

鹿惊走向落了灰的架子鼓，心跳的七上八下。

一年了，鼓手的位置，他们一直为他留着。

鹿惊握着鼓棒坐在那个熟悉的座位上，他以为自己一年没练手定是生了，可是当他脚踩下底鼓，沉睡一年的节奏感被瞬间唤醒，肌肉的记忆随着一声浑厚的钝响霎时复苏，平缓流淌的血液在脉络里喷薄，连他慵懒的眼神都瞬间变得明亮而锐利。

他凭着感觉给了一段节奏，铺在鼓面上的灰尘随着击打而跃动，在灯光下起伏飞舞。

地下室暗沉的空气在一声声鼓点之中被赋予了生命力，鹿惊单薄的身影在黑暗中散发着光辉。房间里剩下的人停下来手里的活儿，目光聚焦在他身上。

那个灵魂鼓手，回来了。

带土随着节奏给了一段旋律，调子是他即兴弹的，却严丝合缝的卡在鼓点上。那是一种不言而喻的默契，他们像是读懂了对方的心思，完成对方没有说完的句子，完完全全猜到下一秒要发生什么一样。

止水的节奏吉他和鼬的贝斯压着节奏随了上来，和声低沉而优美，犹如他们交织缠绕在一起的气息。

演奏之中带土不时回过头与鹿惊眼神交汇，不动声色的互换着心意，来回往复的传递着只有彼此才懂得的暗语。

佐助盘腿坐在脏兮兮的地板上，听的入了迷。黑暗中他亮闪闪的大眼睛仍然精准的捕捉到带土与鹿惊的眉目传情，你侬我侬。这位懵懂的十二岁的少年左瞅瞅，右看看，心里直犯嘀咕：

这俩人当年到底是咋好上的？！


	2. 兄弟，缘分呐！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼古拉斯赵四闪亮登场！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鹿惊和鹿晗，这种“鹿字辈”的音乐人，都是我的最爱！（扯犊子吧，我就是个看脸的俗人）

鹿惊和带土俩人到底是咋搞到一起的呢？

事情的经过是这样婶儿的。那会儿带土刚上大二，阶段性完成了从“视觉系”到“金融系”的形象转换，卸下了浮华与伪装的带土露出俊的出水儿的本来面目，剑眉星目咄咄撩人，高挑的鼻梁不失俏皮，红通通的小圆脸里透着青春的朝气，胳膊上一块块肌肉结实硬挺，一股飒气从貂皮大衣里蹿腾出来。

一夜之间，带土洗心革面，成了商科教学楼里最靓的仔，和对面哲学系同年级的止水并称“K大门面担当”。

这下可好，带土原本平静的生活节奏被呜哩哇啦的BGM彻底带跑偏了。打那以后，K大的姑娘们使尽浑身解数对带土四面围剿，群起而攻。他的作业本里塞满了五花八门的小纸条，宿舍里动不动有人送来红豆糕，情人节的巧克力装满了书包，手机里的暧昧信息一天几百来条。

这样的情况大概持续了老久老久。结果带土同学百花丛中坐怀不乱，一个学期过去，还是硬生生的单着。

不是妹子质量不高，也不是带土口味太刁，只是平时热情友好的带土，一遇到比他更热情的姑娘，就会瞬间变得要么高冷，要么沙雕，见了异性撒腿就跑。不仅是周围同学，连带土本人也十分好奇 — 到底为啥呢?

带土决定询问一位伟大的哲学家。

“止水，我跟你讨论个人生大事！”

“什么事？”止水迅速检阅了一下自己的知识库。柏拉图，苏格拉底，尼采纷纷向他微笑招手。

“你说，追我的妹子那么多，我咋就一个都不来电呢？”带土灵魂发问。

止水用三段论给带土里里外外分析老半天，从科学论证到情感疏通，带土愣是没明白过来，最后只能隐晦的暗示带土：

“你可能跟我差不多。”

带土深表同意：“咱俩颜值匹敌，天资相仿，境况一样，连名字都差不多……你到底啥意思？”

止水循循善诱的继续引导带土：“喜欢的类型可能也差不多……”

“不不不，我不喜欢鼬那种年纪太小的……”

“他除了年纪小，就没有什么别的显著特征么？”止水扶额。

带土拼命摇头，浑身都在拒绝，鼬绝对不是他的类型。可是哲学的奥义也许正如此 — 带土的脑袋摇着摇着，摇出什么化学反应一样，突然顿悟了止水这番话的真谛，然后头摇的更猛了。

带土不相信。他一直觉得，自己是可纯可纯，杠杠的纯爷们。他爱运动，爱摇滚，每一个细胞都散发着雄性的荷尔蒙。

纯爷们怎么可能喜欢宇智波鼬那样的文艺青年？！

琢磨老半天，他终于搞明白了— 纯爷们，就得喜欢跟自己一样的硬汉！

可是止水光给他理论上的指导，没有告诉他如何实践操作。止水跟鼬属于青梅竹马，近水楼台，几乎没有说出口的表白，只用共鸣的脑电波，一段美好的感情说来就来。

带土可没有这样的竹马，也没有这样的楼台。他就只能每天站在宿舍窗户台，巴巴的看着楼底下的学生们成双成对的秀恩爱。

带土也没有柏拉图这样的红娘。不过带土有个室友，叫绝，一脑袋抬头纹，细细的眯缝眼，门牙中间有个豁口，笑起来有点猥琐。人常说，流水的K大，铁打的绝。绝留级留了不知道多少年，多少年持之以恒，必修课选逃，选修课必逃，一般都在宿舍接受“网络教学”，他的各位“老师”也都在视频里绘声绘色的言传身教。绝苦心钻研数年，遂学识渊博，经验丰富，虽然相貌坎坷但是情路通畅，他把过的妹比挂过的科还要多，恋爱经验可以写成一本教科书。

看见如此优质的小鲜肉落了单，绝积极的伸出援助之手，他刷啦啦过了一遍脑子里的花名单，利用八面玲珑的大数据掐指一算，撮合带土跟艺术系新生迪达拉“悄咪咪摸黑相亲”。

两位青年艺术家深夜幽会。那场景可谓是，七仙女跳皮筋，要多der有多der。

大半夜的，带土就颠儿颠儿跑到教学楼空教室去了。

一个金发碧眼梳马尾辫的青年端坐在教室正中央，手里搓着一坨五颜六色的橡皮泥。

“听说你是搞艺术的？”带土问。

迪达拉把那坨橡皮泥放进嘴里嚼了嚼，噗的一下吐出来，然后在手里咔咔一阵揉搓。

“喝！”

一个后现代橡皮泥作品成型了。

“送你的。”迪达拉笑嘻嘻的把这坨湿乎乎的东西捧给带土。

“请问你的作品是个什么主题？”带土扭紧了眉头仔细端详。

“炸弹！”

说着迪达拉一巴掌把他的艺术作品pia在桌子上，打成一坨烂泥。黑暗中带土不确定是不是有唾沫星子飞溅出来。

“爆炸的艺术！”

带土吓得连连后退，以为学校里混进了社会的毒瘤。

迪达拉见带土要走，穷追不舍。他折了个纸飞机，哈了口气，嗖的一声向带土飞过去。

带土吓得撒腿就跑 — 他回去告诉绝，虽然都是搞艺术的，他跟迪达拉艺术理念有点偏差。

主要是他热爱和平。

一计不成，绝又施一技。学校里资源毕竟有限，绝推荐给带土上一个资源优质的网络平台 — 「 **木叶的好朋友** 」。

带土注册了一个账号，名字叫「 **摇滚小兔兔** 」，还抱着他的电吉他装模作样的拍了张照片当头像。

然后他开始了长达15分钟的寻爱之旅 — 抱着手机在上面瞎胡划拉，横看竖看就是不满意，挑来捡去老半天，选中一个戴口罩的银毛。昵称是「 **卡车司机东北银** 」。

话说带土为啥从芸芸众生之中选中了这么一个神秘人物？

别问，问就是不知道，佛光普照，剧情需要。

*

爱摇滚的「小兔兔」和爱开车的「东北银」聊了两句，发现对方都喜欢音乐，觉得情投意合，决定约出来见面。

小兔兔本人比照片清晰很多，色彩，线条，饱和度都比照片好，活蹦乱跳活灵活现的俊。东北银本人与照片没啥差别，捂着个大口罩，一头银发亮的发光。

小兔兔猜测，一般这种打扮的人要么就是帅出天际，要么就是丑的出奇，要么就是害羞自闭，还可能是鼻炎或者传染病。不过根据东北银暴露在外的五官精致程度，很难想象遮蔽在口罩下面的部分有什么缺陷，这个操作显然是想把一副神仙颜值低调隐于人间。

小兔兔十分好奇，于是热情邀请东北银吃饭。

东北银说吃过了，不饿。

小兔兔又请东北人喝奶茶。

东北银说不爱喝甜的。

小兔兔请东北银撸串。

东北银说怕上火。

小兔兔说，怕上火可以喝王老吉。

东北银笑了，把小兔兔拉进对面小卖部，站在暖气边上，咔，把口罩摘了。

一股清新脱俗的帅气扑面而来。

这样的长相用“清秀俊逸”来形容都不够用，一张高度对称的脸上，翘翘的鼻子尖活泼却不轻佻，微微挑起的嘴角若有似无带着微笑，配合他懒散的目光和扑朔的睫毛，完美的像一件艺术品。下颌的痣更是恰到好处，毫不张扬的强调着白皙的肤色和优雅的轮廓，为一件杰作添了画龙点睛的一滴水墨，也给“完美”的境界增添了一个全新的维度 — 就算卡尔瓦乔握着达芬奇的笔打着伦勃朗的光，调了莫奈的颜色心怀毕加索的梦想，都画不出来这种美！

那些偶像剧演员和kpop欧巴要是见过这位东北银，指定想把自己整的跟他一模一样。

小兔兔兴奋的一下变成大灰狼。

“那啥……你热么？我怎么这么热呢？要不要来根冰棍儿？”兔兔体温升高了几度，心跳砰砰全身热血沸腾。

“你脸好红啊，是发烧了吗？”

“你还是把口罩戴上吧！看着你的脸我说不了话！”

东北银偷笑，乖乖把口罩戴回去了。

小兔兔身上的一腔热血越烧越烈，越烧越猛。即便是啮齿类的食草动物，雄性兔兔在遇到心仪对象的时候，也会忍不住像孔雀开屏一样的，心血来潮想要来一段才艺，以展示证明自己与众不同的实力。

“走！我带你去个好地方！”小兔兔拉着东北银来到一个空仓库，那是一个别的什么乐队排练的地方，里头设备还挺全的，兔兔懒得回去拿吉他，准备借着别人的设备秀自己的才艺。

趁着兔兔调音，东北银在旁边电子琴上随手溜达了一个平凡朴素不走心的音阶，指间闪过一道比白键还白的光。

然后他咣当撂下一个没头没尾的和旋，扭头走了。

虽说是搞音乐，其实他们对于对方的艺术领域都有些误解。东北银以为小兔兔唱得是校园民谣，小兔兔以为东北银弹的是柴可夫斯基。

结果东北银往架子鼓边上一屁股坐下来，袖子一撸，头发一甩，动次打次打出个鼓花，那掷地有声的才华砰砰往外蹦跶，惊得小兔兔浑身一激灵。

合计刚才那个音阶是为打鼓练手的。

“你不是艺校弹钢琴的？”小兔兔惊异道。

“出了琴房我就是鼓手！”

“你咋不早说！”

小兔兔贴着那段节奏信手拈来一个漂亮的旋律。他哪里是一只小兔兔！那分明就是「野狼disco」！那个范儿要多带感有多带感，要多震撼有多震撼！狂拽炫酷的宇智波带土，是舞台上的霸道总裁！

现在轮到东北银一激灵了。这把吉他成功的撩拨了他坚韧不拔的心弦。

俩人玩儿的兴致正浓，人家原本要排练的乐队来了，给他们撵出去了。到了仓库外面，小兔兔寻思他们也进行了艺术层面的交流，是时机了解一下对方的现实生活基本信息，于是他说：

“好歹咱俩也在线下见面了，你也别叫我网名了。我叫带土。”

“哦。好的，兔兔。”

“带土。宇智波带土。”

“哦。带兔。”

”不是带兔，是带土！”

“行行行，你说啥就是啥。土就土吧。”

“哎，东北银，你真名叫啥呀？“

东北银犹豫了一会儿，低头憋出三个字：

”刘壮实。“

带土笑的差点断了气，违心的赞美道：

“人如其名！”

“谢谢。你也是。”东北银回赞。

“你真叫这个？！”带土觉得不对劲，自己好像被耍了。

“不就是个名字，有那么重要么？”

“我再给你个机会，你到底叫啥？”

“太长，怕你记不住。”

“啥名儿还能记不住！我古诗三百首倒背如流！你快说！”

“旗木卡卡西·尼古拉斯·斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基。”

“啥玩意儿？”这名字新颖独特，平平仄仄，一波三折，宛如一首七言绝句。带土眼珠子都瞪出来了，“再来一遍！！”

“旗木卡卡西·尼古拉斯·斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基。”

“我去！咋还是伏特加味儿的呢？！算了，司机同志，我看你还是叫刘壮实吧。”

“随你叫啥都行。”

“那个……司机……我多一句嘴……你真的叫刘壮实？”

带土再三确认，心想这家伙爹妈取名字的时候该是多不走心！

“逗你的。”东北银看着带土拧成一团的五官，调皮的笑了，“我叫鹿惊。畑鹿惊”

“鹿惊……”带土轻声呼唤。

“哎。”

“鹿惊……”带土又念叨了一次。

“是我。”

“鹿惊……”带土含情脉脉。

“你是吃步步高复读机长大的么？”

“那啥，我挺稀罕你的。咱俩能处对象不？”

……

……

……

“嗯。能行，没毛病。”

*

带土跟鹿惊又约了几次，越约越来电。饭也一起吃了，电影也一起看了，小手也拉了，QQ微信都加了，恩爱秀的亮瞎了，直接给人领回家了。

“团扇”那个啥土味朋克，排练完了也能凑一桌麻将了。

有一天，春光灿烂，花枝乱颤，一看就是个初吻的良辰吉日。两位小年轻练完就在不见天日的地下室歇着，任凭爱情的小火苗把黑咕隆咚的地下室烧着。然后他们被彼此的才华和外表深深吸引，越凑越近，越凑越近，抱作一团，然后就自然而然的亲上了。

讲真那个吻挺浪漫的， 若即若离又如胶似漆，又狂野又温柔，简直不能用文字形容，感觉只有X Japan的曲儿配上大张伟老师的词儿才能抓住这个吻的精髓。

大约经历了一首「威风堂堂」加上一首「虎视眈眈」的时长，俩人终于在缺氧窒息之前松口了。

带土亲的七荤八素，脑子里晕晕乎乎，老半天才回过神来。可算是清醒过来之后，他突然红着小脸问了一个有点不合时宜的小问题：

“鹿惊，我问你个事儿，你这白化病……不传染吧？”

“白化病？那我再亲你一下，看能不能美白！” 鹿惊笑到岔气。

一块两块都是爱，没事儿亲一个也能防晒。

“你悄悄告诉我，我保证不跟别人说。你说你怎么这么白，连头发都是白的，这个发色是真的么？我以前漂的时候Tony老师都说漂不了这么白的……”

“我老祖宗是白俄。”

“白鹅？啥玩儿？”什么黑鹅白鹅的，好端端的咋还扯到动物园了呢？

解释了老半天，带土才明白过来，“白俄”的意思是苏联时期离开俄国的移民。这么算来东北银鹿惊其实掺杂着一些高冷的西伯利亚血统，而且他真名还真的叫“旗木卡卡西·尼古拉斯·斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基”。“畑鹿惊”这个名字是为了上户口用的 — 原名太长了，写不下。

不过在知道鹿惊身世之后，带土反倒有点纳闷了— 鹿惊天天吐槽自己弹琴提不起劲，古典音乐让他苍老到秃头。天底下还有这种事儿？！斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基居然开不好柴可夫斯基的车？！简直浪费了他这张脸！

带土甚至还跑去鹿惊的结业考核上现场打call — 鹿惊的琴技可圈可点，可是评分的老师评价说“技术精湛，感情不足。生了一双大师的手，却缺了一分大师的魂。”

鹿惊对此心服口服。带土却全身心不服 — 怎么就缺了大师的魂呢？一定是因为这位老师没有听过鹿惊打鼓！

别看鹿惊长得人畜无害，笑起来花见花开，骨子里其实是一个叛逆的人。他最近看了一部国产动漫之后还深深迷恋上那句“我命由我不由天”的座右铭 — 上帝赐给他一双钢琴大师的手，他却偏偏用来打鼓。


	3. 退堂鼓Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愿火之意志代代相传。倒数第二part有点OOC，笑过之后就原谅我吧！

美好的回忆告一段落，故事情节回到此时此刻。

海外留学生鹿惊回家过年，摇滚新青年带土热情迎接。

排练完吃了晚饭，差不多就到了该洗洗睡了的点儿。鹿惊他爸妈在国外陪他读书，因为鹿惊走的急，没跟着回来。带土说既然他家里没有人，干脆就在咱家住一宿呗！这个提议一呼百应，其他几个宇智波纷纷表示，一直住着都没可以，户口迁过来都没问题。

然后带土就把人明目张胆顺理成章的领进屋 — 好算不被家里人盯着，俩人拉拉扯扯腻味了老半天，带土憋了整整一年的思念波涛泛滥，一手按着鹿惊肩膀把他压在床上，另一手也没闲着，掏进鹿惊睡衣领子日常揩油。他亲昵的蹭了蹭鹿惊的脸，贴在鹿惊耳朵边上痴痴说着攒了一年的情话：

“鹿惊……我的礼物呢？”带土向来面对诱惑坐怀不乱，还是理智的惦记着自己的礼物。

“你把我哄高兴了我就给你！”鹿惊熟知带土的路数，当仁不让，见招拆招。

不得不说，鹿惊还挺好哄的。带土抱着鹿惊在床上打了个滚，吧唧亲在他脸上，鹿惊一下就乐了。带土本来打算把鹿惊哄得更高兴一点，正当他准备使出下一招，鹿惊一把掐在他腰上，直击带土死穴。带土怕痒痒，笑的翻倒在床上。

鹿惊跳下床，开箱拿出一件神秘礼物。

带土惊的全身一震。他做梦也没想到，那是他辛辛苦苦攒了一整年钱准备入手的传说中的顶级配置，梦幻逸品AX8效果处理器！

因为厂家没有给我广告费，这款处理器的彩虹屁我就不多吹了，总之识货的都懂。

“天啊！我不是在做梦吧？！”

处对象还送装备！天底下的好事都给他占尽了！

带土一手搂着鹿惊，一手抱着AX8，左拥右抱尽享世间繁华。

“喜欢么？”鹿惊靠在带土怀里轻声问。

“喜欢！”带土一阵啄米似的点头，一激动又把鹿惊推倒了。

“别急，我还有一个礼物送给你！”

今晚上是中奖了么？怎么还有？！

“等等再给我！我先把你这个礼物拆了再说！”

俩一米八几的大小伙儿打架似的拧在床上纠缠成一团，身下的床板子都要招架不住，吱吱呀呀叫的比他俩还响。这么大动静隔壁屋指定能听见，不过隔壁“室友” 止水和鼬这时候当然也忙的啥都顾不上。

折腾到后半夜，一场硝烟四起的战斗暂时停火。鹿惊爬起来，从箱子里拿出一张票，认认真真交在带土手上。

“下个月「火之意志」的票。”

「火之意志」是全国，乃至全世界最著名的摇滚音乐会，每次都会聚集来自四海八荒最in，最潮，最炫酷的乐队。它是每个音乐人的梦想，每个乐迷的天堂。

带土定睛一看，这张票不是一张观众席的看票，而是「团扇」作为专业乐队参与活动的入场券！

“嗷！！”

带土发出一声荡气回肠的重金属咆哮，一间小屋地动山摇。隔壁“室友”闻声而来，连忙拍门，确保屋里人生及财产安全。

鹿惊赶紧缩在被窝里整理仪容仪表，带土穿着条大花裤衩颠儿颠儿跑去开门。止水和鼬看着一片狼藉的战场面面相觑。他们仿佛知道发生了什么，却又不知道发生了什么。

“你们快看！咱这回真的要火了！！”带土挥舞着手里的票直嚷嚷。

“你跟个窜天猴似的，把屋子都炸了。”止水白了带土一眼。

鹿惊解释了这事儿的前因后果：几个月前，他背着大家悄悄把「团扇」几首拿得出手的歌发给了主办方。相比于往年参与音乐节的乐队，「团扇」是一支名不见经传的民间小朋克，他本来不抱什么希望。更何况他们录音设备不太好，混音也不是很理想，但是主办方被带土一嗓子吼得七荤八素，再加上他们默契无间的完美合作，没几天给了他回执，问他要更多作品。

这回卡卡西耍了个小心机，在CD里夹了一张自己私藏的主唱照片。

主办方仍然没给他准信，只是问他要更多照片。

他就乖乖附赠了更多其他成员照片。

然后这张票就来了。

止水和鼬仔仔细细的审视着这张票，鉴定确实是真的，兴奋的手舞足蹈，又是欢呼又是击掌，狠狠给鹿惊一通七上八下的表扬，夸得鹿惊晕头转向，恨不得让鹿惊跟带土现场拜堂，就地圆房。

随后他俩掏出手机，三下两下在网上定了个正式排练场。

“虽然咱要上「火之意志」了，但是谁都不许骄傲！今晚不早了，赶紧睡觉，明晚开始我们要把排练提上正是日程！”止水是个合格的金融街小领导，三下两下制定好KPI，分配完任务，还不耽误大家休息。

室友们回房之后，鹿惊准备熄灯，却被带土扣住了手腕：

“别关灯。让我好好看看你……”

“都看多久了，还没看够……”

“那哪能看的够！你走了一整年，可把我想死了！”

“你这脑子里，没点正经事……明早不是还要上班培训？”

“你怎么净惦记着明天早上！现在是今天晚上！今天晚上的事儿还没干完呢……”带土把鹿惊拢的更紧些。

鹿惊小心翼翼的捧着带土的脸，指尖轻轻划过他左边脸颊上一道道浅浅的伤痕，像是要抚平那些沟壑。

寒冬腊月的晚上，狭小的房间暖气烧的正旺，橘黄的灯光默不作声的描绘着恋人无比的温柔。鹿惊的花言巧语在灯下莫名缄默，他吻在带土嘴唇上，笨拙的说了一句：

“宇智波带土，你今晚上真帅！”

*

带土脸上的伤疤早已愈合，可是鹿惊摸上去的时候，心里仍然隐隐作痛。

那些伤疤，都是因为他。

三年前的一天,他们约好去一个居民楼地下室排练，带土跟鹿惊私下约定，故意比原定时间早到了一个小时，想趁着止水和鼬来之前干点别的。

他俩正在地下室搞这些不能见光的小动作，突然一群社会小青年呜呜喳喳冲了进来，咔咔就把地下室的灯全按亮了。

“黑灯瞎火鼓捣啥呢！”社会老大插着腰叫嚣。

“排练呢！”带土抹了一把嘴边的哈喇子，正气凌然的说，“碍你啥事儿了！”

“你这人咋这么der呢！这是我们家地下室！”老大提高了声调。

带土和鹿惊都傻眼了 — 一不小心误入贼窝。

“带土，我们走吧……”鹿惊不想惹事。

“矮马！这是谁家小媳妇，细皮嫩肉的长得真水灵！”一个跟班油嘴滑舌指着鹿惊调戏。

“你特么狗眼瞎了么！这是老子男朋友！”带土一声怒喝。

“还男朋友呢！你们在这儿待着可以，让他留下给兄弟们亲一个！”另一个跟班随声附和，色眯眯的小眼睛在鹿惊身上四下打量。

带土哪能看得过去别人对自己男朋友轻薄！对准一个小跟班，上去就是一顿胖揍，拳打脚踢，把那人打的满地找牙。

“兄弟们！不要怂！削他！”社会老大一声令下。

那几个社会青年确实社会经验丰富，张牙舞爪群起而攻。有个不要命的，抡起带土的吉他就往他脸上生生砸过来。

带土寡不敌众，躲闪不及。吉他在他英姿飒爽的脸上啪的一声弹出一个跑调的和旋，六根琴弦噼噼啪啪崩裂，尖锐的铁丝打进柔软的皮肤里，留下一道道殷红的血痕，疼痛沿着细长的伤口扩散蔓延出去。

First Blood.

像是有什么特异技能在灵魂深处被激活，带土仿佛感到蓝色的查克拉（？）在他血管里里涌动，他像动漫里的热血少年一样，挥起袖子擦了一把脸上的血，摆出一个威武的姿势蓄势待发，眼睛里闪烁着即将开挂的凶光。

他气沉丹田，大喝一声：

“德玛西亚！”

敌方被突如其来的震慑给整懵逼了。

一秒钟后他们发现，带土虚张声势老半天，结果啥也没干啥。

正在这时，止水和鼬来了。他们一秒钟读懂了局势，迅速加入了战斗，chua chua 几下，三拳两脚给他们全都撂趴下了。

被问道脸上的伤势时，带土只是轻描淡写的说：“这不是打架打的，是不小心抠破的痘疤。”

只有在卡卡西给他贴创可贴的时候，他才会吱哇乱叫一个劲喊疼。

一周之后带土伤好了，伤疤也没那么扎眼了。远看完全不影响逆天的颜值，近看可能需要美图咻咻滤镜加持。

带土暗暗窃喜。他觉得为自己喜欢的人挂彩特别man，觉得自己是可纯可纯的纯爷们！

*

想到这里，鹿惊怪自己话讲的不好。

宇智波带土，一直都特别帅。

*

第二天一早止水上班了，鼬去参加高考补习班了。

而带土，培训业务去了。

宇智波家的孩子都喜欢跟自家声名显赫的家业划清界限，恨不得一出家门就忘记自己姓啥叫啥。命运给他们开启了一条平坦的高帅富大道，他们纷纷选择困难模式。不同的是，止水大学毕业做证券，带土大学毕业卖保险。

带土加入了一家叫「晓」的人寿保险公司，成为了一名“人事经理”。别看他头衔高，技术成分可不高。做的是人事，忙的比狗累，挂着经理的名号，干的是基层跑腿的活儿。

每天早上七点的培训准时洗脑，全体员工齐聚一堂高喊口号，有条有理赞叹保险的重要，不知道的还以为是地下组织搞传销。

听完培训一分钟也不能耽误，撒腿就要出门跑业务。卖保险这个活儿，靠的可不仅仅是话术，还要会读心术。人寿保险的主要客户是中老年群体，好在带土手脚勤快嘴还甜，一口一个爷爷奶奶叫的亲切，深得街头巷尾老头老太太喜爱。客户们成天拉着带土唠嗑，唠不够不让走，还有不少客户争先恐后把自己家孙女介绍给带土。

“小伙儿长得贼带劲还招人稀罕，要是我孙子就好咯！”爷爷奶奶感慨着。

带土作为木叶的“云孙子”，卖出去不少保险，在“经济过冬”的大萧条中，在生意冷清的「晓」组织里，成为一枝独秀，业绩出乎意料的优异。

这不，这会儿又出去跑业务去了。

鹿惊起来的时候家里空荡荡的，但饭桌上摆了丰盛的早餐，甚至还有一条冒着热气是秋刀鱼 — 那一定是带土摸黑爬起来去早市去买的鱼，亲手给他做的。

鹿惊还没来得及动筷子，手机响了起来，备注名是「妈妈」。他迟疑了一下，按下了接听。

这次回木叶，他直到登机前关手机的那一刹那，才给父母发了个信息。

妈妈没有责备他的不辞而别，电话里嘘寒问暖，问他有没有穿秋裤，有没有喝热水，家里水电暖煤气费交没交。

鹿惊只好坦诚的说他不知道水电暖交没交，因为他这两天住在宇智波家。

电话那边传来一阵浅浅的叹息。

身边没有别人，鹿惊一边吃早饭一边按下了免提。

“鹿惊……过年也不回来了吗？”

“下个月参加「火之意志」音乐节，之后马上就回去。”

“又去当志愿者吗？”

“这次不是的。今年是作为表演者参加。”

“是这样啊……和他一起吗？”

“是的……乐队一起去……”他刻意避讳了带土的名字。

“鹿惊，玩够了就回来吧。该收收心了……摇滚这样的事情，年轻的时候疯一把就够了，你快毕业了，往后总不能玩一辈子吧。”

“我知道。”

“这些事情，你也要和他讲讲清楚，一直拖着只会耽误两个人的前途。”

“嗯……”

“照顾好自己。爸爸妈妈等你回来。”

电话挂断之后，屏幕暗淡化为悲伤的黑色。

鹿惊回头，佐助呆呆站在餐桌旁边，乌黑的大眼睛无辜的眨了眨：

“鹿惊哥……”

“佐助？！”鹿惊始始料未及。

鹿惊本以为佐助要问刚才那通电话，问他是不是要回去了，问他是不是不玩摇滚了，问他与带土今后如何。但佐助都没有问，只是用十二岁少年的热情问道：

“你教我打架子鼓吧！”

“学打鼓多没用啊……”鹿惊垂着眼顿了顿，勉强露出一个无奈的笑，“我教你弹琴吧。”

“可是我就想学打鼓。”

佐助仰起脸，无比认真的看着鹿惊。

*

父母的担忧，鹿惊自然懂得。

鹿惊的父亲佐云先生是一位钢琴老师。他们家现在还放着父亲曾经用过的三角钢琴 — 名为「白牙」。他妈妈当年是摇滚乐队的主唱，声音带电，眼神有光，听过的人都为之倾倒。

父亲用全部积蓄支持母亲的摇滚梦想，可是事与愿违，签约公司反悔，演出的收入微薄。没有经济来源，乐队终是解散了。成员们各奔东西，母亲一辈子没能再回到心驰神往的舞台上。鹿惊出生之后，夫妻二人不得不一边做零工贴补家用，一边抚养孩子。很长一段时间，日子过得很拮据。

妈妈不想让他玩摇滚，就是怕他重蹈覆辙。

畑鹿惊从小是个听话懂事的孩子。他依从父母的意志，从小开始学琴，六岁就弹得一手柴可夫斯基，十二岁全国比赛第一名。如果按这个趋势发展，必将前途无量。

可是十七岁那年，他在大扫除的时候翻出了家里的老相册。黑白的老照片里闪耀着妈妈年轻时夺目的颜色。那一瞬间，他好像听到了时空彼端的声音，他的心脏随着从未听过的旋律有节奏的跳动，他不由得握紧双手，好像手中有一双无形的鼓棒。

虽说后来他仍然报考了艺校，专攻古典钢琴，还出国深造，可是他也瞒着父母打架子鼓，又瞒着父母搞朋克，还瞒着父母交了会打架的男朋友。

父母总是说，希望他将来去「爱月」乐团，去维也纳音乐大厅演奏。

他不敢告诉父母，自己去不了维也纳大厅，去酒店大厅弹个三俗流行歌还差不多。

他当然也不敢告诉父母，自己平时省吃俭用，零花钱和奖学金都用来给带土买了礼物。

鹿惊这些小心思没能瞒得了父母多久。他出国之后，父母为了让他专心练琴，放下手上工作飞去海外陪读，在他学校宿舍旁边租了个房子，隔三差五监督他。

鹿惊暂时放下了鼓棒，坐上了琴凳。他终日郁郁寡欢，把自己闷在学校琴房练琴。

一日他思念成疾，心情恸然，一曲「悲怆」哀转久绝。路过的老师听到琴声，推开门愕然道：“畑鹿惊你最近感情非常丰沛饱满啊！是开了窍么？！照这个势头下去必然前途无量！” 

鹿惊苦笑，弹得更带感情了。

*

佐助确实有打架子鼓的天赋。鹿惊教了几招基本功，佐助一点就通，他小身板坐的笔直，细瘦的胳膊有力挥舞，照猫画虎打出一个像模像样的节奏。

鹿惊又教他些更复杂的节奏，佐助学的上了瘾，一整天赖着不肯移步。一直到晚上天都黑了，俩人都饥肠辘辘，鹿惊说今天差不多了，改天再练吧。说完他站起来准备回家。

佐助突然一把拉住鹿惊袖口，千言万语不知如何开口，

“鹿惊哥！”

“我带土哥这也不行，那也不行，长得磕碜不说，还虎里虎气。但是他对你是实打实真心的！你走这一年，他天天念叨你，嘴皮子都磨破了，就盼着你早点回来。”

“你说你过了年才回来，他都等不及了，你刚放假他就心急燎火的给你买机票。”

“他每天起早贪黑，都是为了你们将来有好日子过。”

“他说他得自己吃苦，因为他不舍得让你吃苦……”

“他真的特别喜欢你。”

“你以后不玩摇滚都没问题！”

“但是你别和他分手好么？”

佐助微薄的声音好像祈求，一字一句敲在鹿惊心上，

“你要是走了……谁管我呀……”

这话说的跟小两口闹离婚孩子没人管了似的。

鹿惊看着佐助，想着带土，眼眶发烫，觉得自己这回怎么也走不掉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事中带土和卡卡西的形象分别来源于我（老家卖保险的）表弟和（国外学音乐的）表妹。对不起了弟弟妹妹！姐姐都是为了艺术创作！
> 
> 看到鹿惊人设，有人就不禁要问，他也不是富二代，咋穿着AJ的鞋出场呢？AJ的鞋是土哥送的。行了吧，满意了吧。


	4. 正月里来是新年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隔了这么久，终于瞎胡拼凑出一个大结局。给大家拜个晚年！祝一切平安！

离「火之意志」不到半个月，「团扇」讨论着上台要唱哪首歌。挑来选去，最后决定在新年伊始，以音乐节作为契机，创作一首全新的歌曲。

作曲的重任落在了鹿惊肩上。

作为一个多才多艺的音乐人，鹿惊对于乐团的贡献，不仅仅是节奏，还有旋律。

他作曲的灵感来源五花八门，有时候来源于 「哈农，拜厄，车尔尼」白噪音三件套，有时候来源于民间艺术大秧歌。

这一次他的灵感来源于年货。

快过年那几天，鹿惊被带土硬塞了两斤红豆糕，不幸犯了胃病，卧床不起，胃抽抽的不行，可是他的灵感随着胃酸哗哗往上反。

“带土……”鹿惊气若游丝的哼出一声。

“鹿惊！哪里不舒服！要不要再来点红豆汤帮你消化消化？”带土端着一碗红豆汤冲到鹿惊床边，企图用红豆汤冲淡红豆糕的甜腻。

“不用不用。把键盘拿过来，我突然想写个歌。“

“都病成这样了，别折腾了，好好休息！”

“不行，得抓紧。一会儿肚子不疼了这个灵感就消失了！”

带土把键盘端过来，接上床头的电源架在鹿惊腿上。

鹿惊在带土的搀扶下，缓缓半坐起来，软踏踏的靠着枕头，有气无力的伸出一只苍白的手，在空中颤颤巍巍的晃悠了一下，然后哆哆嗦嗦的落在了琴键上。

🎹🎼🎶🎵♩♪♫♬

奇迹般的，一连串灵动而曼妙的乐符，就随着他肠胃抽搐的节奏，发自肺腑，回肠荡气，然后从他病恹恹的手指尖上流淌出来了。

**垂死病中惊坐起，灵感爆发写小曲。**

创作如此痛苦，却又如此快乐。

*

曲子写好了，鹿惊的胃疼也不治而愈，几个人就在居民楼地下室昏天黑地的排练。

“刚才有点不太齐，要不要再合一次？”处女座鼓手鹿惊焦虑的摇摇头。

”嗯啊，我也觉得刚才有点不太齐。“止水也表示，效果太乱，上台一扩音肯定会变成几台拖拉机轰鸣。

“歇会儿吧，手疼！再练就整秃噜皮了！”带土把吉他扔到一边，开始玩手机。

“带土，咋还玩上手机了？”佐助放寒假没事干，天天跟着过来，一边观摩学习打架子鼓，一边监督带土有没有偷懒。

“你要是用这一通骚操作的手法扫荡你的琴弦，这会儿就不用练了。”鼬拍了拍带土肩膀。

“等会儿！那边正在争先恐后给我送人头！”带土游戏打的风生水起，眼看就要锁定胜局。

”带土……这次演出，我爸妈会来看……“鹿惊忧心忡忡的压低了声音。

”啥？！“带土一瞬间停住了手上繁忙的操作。

”你也知道，我打鼓这个事儿，我爸妈一直不是很同意……这次……我想让他们看一下，就算不同意，看看也好，不是么……“

带土也不逼逼叨叨叫苦叫累了，把大好江山拱手让了出去。他抓起旁边一个调音器，垂着脑袋像模像样的调音。

咋还一言不合就见家长了呢？！

*

一乐酒吧的鸡尾酒总是有一股人造香料的甜，不过年轻的男男女女享受的不是这杯中的酒，而是有酒的夜晚。

“哎！带土！别磨叽了，该上台了！”止水一脚踢在带土小腿上，把带土薅上台。

带土吸溜抿了一口调酒的小妹妹送来的花哨饮料，撂下杯子三步两步跑上台，坐在中央的三角凳上，拍了拍麦：

“谢谢大家，谢谢刚才那个妹妹送的酒。下面给大家送上一首我们的新歌……”

他的声音被一段架子鼓的节奏稳稳当当的衔接上，贝斯的音头完美的贴付着鼓，主音和节奏吉他干净的扫着riff。

灯球绚烂，闪烁着缤纷五彩，乐曲声在明灭流转的光线中被赋予了颜色。歌者手指穿梭于琴弦间，喉结上下跃动，浑厚的嗓音被一口仓促的饮料滋润过，甜与热弥散开来，他半闭着眼睛隐于昏暗之中，仿佛置身于自己创造的世界。

台下众人伴着廉价的酒水饮下一杯歌声，随着节奏摆动身体，一些不言而喻的心情，随着音乐在晦涩的空气里相互传递着。

在酒吧驻唱的收入卑微的埋入尘土，但一间间或是破旧，或是杂乱的酒吧，却像是乐手们的圣坛一样，让他们闪光。

几曲唱罢，带土收获了台下热烈的掌声，和一堆妹子的电话号码。

*

现场反馈很好，要是能把这样的效果复刻到「火之意志」的舞台上，岂不是前途无量！

带土倒在床上翻腾来翻腾去，心里兴奋的直冒泡，沾沾自喜止不住的幻想。他晃了晃身边的鹿惊，小声说：

“鹿惊，你说，这次演出之后，咱会不会就一夜爆红了？”

“说不定会的。”鹿惊带着困意随便应了他一句。

“咱火了之后，可咋过呀？”带土细致入微的描绘出功成名就之后的蓝图。

“照样过呗，还能咋过呢？”

“啧啧啧！到时候可就照常不了了！到时候，咱就是村里最知名的音乐人，咱的粉丝得从村东头排到村西头，每天给人签名签到手软！到时候上网随便一搜，全是咱的新闻，各大头条都得给咱们占满了。咱的歌词都得放进《唐诗三百首》，熟读并背诵！”

“可把你臭美的！”鹿惊推了带土一把，翻过身diss他。

“哎呦，你以为当爱豆容易么！那糟心事儿可多着了！走哪都有狗仔队嗖嗖跟着，拿着这么老长的广角镜头给咱们咔咔一通狂拍……你说咱俩倒时候还能有隐私么？”带土把下巴搭在鹿惊肩上，贴着鹿惊耳朵一本正经的讲着，没有爱豆的名号，却杞人忧天承担着爱豆的烦恼。

“那估计没啥隐私了……”鹿惊顺着带土瞎胡说。

“嗯……也好。有那么多群众瞅着你，看你敢不敢把我撅了跟别人跑了！”带土把鹿惊扳住，一把翻过来，让鹿惊面朝自己。

“我跑啥啊，跑的掉么……”鹿惊没好气的翻了个白眼。

“不过抓拍不必摆拍，我被偷拍的不好看咋整？舆论肯定就该说，我配不上你了，你是木叶一枝花，我是村头大傻瓜……为了维护咱俩关系，我是不是还得健身减肥啥的？人怕出名猪怕壮，爱豆胖了不上相。到时候我就不能想吃啥吃啥了，比如说，现在我一下可以吃完十几个红豆糕，以后估计就得跟你对半分…… ”

“你就惦记着你那口红豆糕……”鹿惊听见红豆糕，胃里条件反射似的一阵抽抽。

“害，那还不是担心舆论压力么！”

“你可拉倒吧！梦里担心你的舆论压力去！”鹿惊懒得搭理带土，干脆掀起被子捂在带土脑袋上让他闭嘴。

*

弹钢琴和打架子鼓是两件非常不同的事。

弹琴的时候，要剪好指甲，洗干净手，用发蜡抿好头发，再把领结打出一个精致的样式。上台之前要先鞠躬，还要在心里复习一遍倒背如流的技巧，每一分力度都要控制的恰到好处，竭尽完美在键盘上复刻出一段大师的经典之作。台下观众们身着华服，曲终之后彬彬有礼的掌声仿佛经过排练一样。

打鼓的时候，头发可以乱糟糟的，也不需要直直的挺着腰，还可以穿自己喜欢的衣服，多夸张都不过分。上台的时候心里面什么都不需要想，单纯凭借直觉，就能创造出激动人心的节奏了。观众们的beat有时候根本打不在节拍上，可是单是听到那些躁动的呐喊声，欢呼声，就让人心满意足了。

所谓“高雅的艺术”真的会给人带来更高级的快乐么？

也不见得。

再说，给“高雅”和“快乐”下定义这种事情，分明属于哲学的范畴。

「火之意志」嘈杂的舞台上，畑鹿惊望向现场千万的观众，感受到从人潮中传来的沸腾的热情。他举起鼓棒，用一段坚实的节奏敲响了歌曲的开场。

他不知道柴可夫斯基是否曾有这样酣畅淋漓的快乐，但这个时候，他是真真切切的笑了。

正月里来是新年 我刷着手机熬着夜  
去年和今年 只隔了那么一点点  
一年里有多少悲伤喜悦 一年里多少人相遇又分别  
这一年有情人终成眷属 这一年生死之交形同陌路  
我以为过一年会更成熟 却又怕越长大越冰冷麻木

正月里来是新年 我哼着小曲贴春联  
今年和去年 你一直陪在我身边  
爆竹声燃着了心里的红 家家户户都高高挂起灯笼  
我庆幸这一年身边有你 看着你我会勇敢也会从容  
也许我将来会走的很远 但是心里有你我就不会怂  
也许以后我不玩摇滚了 但这首歌永远留在我心中

一年一年时光匆匆 光辉化作平庸  
可我依然爱的深重 爱到心口发痛  
我愿永远心怀少年的冲动 今生今世做你的英雄

** [1]

台下人声鼎沸，炸裂天际的掌声和震撼鼓膜的欢呼经久不衰，整齐的心跳声放佛撞击着同一个节奏，但一双双不同的眼睛里却传递着一种种完全不同的心情 — 他们都用自己的方式做着自己的解读。

同样一首歌，每一次被唱响的时候，意境却不尽相同。虽然经历了无数次彩排，驻唱，可是站在这个舞台上的时候，这首歌就被赋予了全新的意义。

带土左手依然蜷曲着扣在最后一个和旋上，吉他的余音随风飘飞到很远很远的地方，直到很久之后依然能够听到回响。也许是眼里进了沙子，他有些朦朦胧胧，视线愈渐模糊。

他闭上眼，放佛看到那个摇滚光辉灿烂的年代。

*

”这首歌曲风格独特！可谓是，国际范儿里带着乡土气息，社会范儿里透着小清新，成熟的气质里凸显青春风采，质朴的歌词里暗藏玄机！”

担任MC的妹子迈着青春的步伐，活力四射走上舞台，拍手赞叹刚刚的表演。

“矮马！这不就是我们歌曲的灵魂内核么！”带土疯狂点头。

“「团扇」的成员们看起来长得似乎有点相似呢，请问大家是什么关系呢？”MC带着八卦的目光扫视每一位成员。

“我们是一家子。”

“哦，是这样啊！难怪配合如此默契！”MC痴痴盯着带土，露出一个甜美的姨母笑，转瞬她飘忽的眼神又聚焦到鹿惊身上，“那边那位鼓手呢？发色看起来跟家里其他人颜色不太一样哦，是在哪里染的？”

“你说鼓手啊，鹿惊他是我男朋友。”带土对着台下几千人，大大方方的官宣。

“真是一对璧人啊！祝你们琴瑟和鸣，锣鼓喧天！”MC笑的更加甜美，眼里开出两朵桃花。

“啊哈哈哈哈……谢谢谢谢！”

*

从舞台到后台的那段路，带土不记得是怎么走过来的，好像穿越时空似的有点恍惚，他只记得有好多人乌央乌央上来把出口围堵的水泄不通，七嘴八舌的问着各种各样的问题，从音乐创作到情感八卦，问的他们四个人招架不住。

人潮散去，一对中年夫妇仍然驻足不远处默默注视着他们。

带土被一波热浪冲昏头脑，捅了捅鹿惊的肩膀：“咱的艺术是不是受众面特别广？居然还吸引了中老年观众！”

”爸，妈……“鹿惊走上前，欲言又止。

带土心里一惊。矮马，整岔劈了。

”鹿惊……“鹿惊爸妈神色复杂。

“刚才怎么样……还好么？”鹿惊有点害怕他人生中第一次上台演出会变成他最后一次演出。

“嗯，挺好的。”佐云沉沉的拍拍鹿惊肩膀，“但是，不如你妈当年好。”

“不给我们介绍一下乐队成员吗？”鹿惊妈妈莞尔一笑。

”哦！这个是止水，还有鼬……“鹿惊推了带土一把，”这个就是……“

”带土是吧！“佐云笑了笑，”可算见到你了。台风不错，挺有范的。“

”叔叔阿姨好！“一向耀武扬威的带土居然在家长面前有点乱了阵脚，舞台上的桀骜张狂咔嚓熄火，抓耳挠腮说啥都不得劲。

“长得挺俊的呀……”鹿惊妈妈关切的看着带土，“脸上伤是咋整的？打架了？”

“那个……为艺术献身了……哈哈哈哈……”

呵呵。明明是被艺术打脸。

刚刚还在台上公然表白的摇滚霸总，以肉眼可见的速度怂了下去，连他一身雍容华贵的貂都架不住气场。

“再过两天就过年了，叔叔阿姨来我们家一起包饺子吧！”止水见带土马上人形尽褪，赶紧挡下带土那副囧样，向鹿惊爸妈发出热情的邀请。

鹿惊爸妈欣然同意。

不同意也没辙，因为鹿惊表示反正他自己今年要在宇智波家过除夕。

*

年三十晚上，宇智波家里来了鹿惊他爸妈两位贵客，热闹的堪比外头的窜天猴。

大家都沉浸于欢乐的气氛之中，唯有带土独自暗搓搓的紧张 — 他连自己家长都不常见，更别提对象家长了。这种场合，太严肃也不对，太活泼也不对，太亲热也不对，太冷漠也不对……

带土无所适从，便闷声研究包饺子的奥义，吭哧吭哧跟饺子皮较劲，一桶子面粉都差点给他霍霍完了，然而他忍俊不禁的青涩还是跟他包的饺子一样 — 露馅儿了。

“带土哥今天咋这么安静，我还以为他没在家里呢。”作为佐助的天敌，带土今天有点沉默。

“就你话多！哥忙着呢！”带土沾满面粉的手一掌打在佐助头上，佐助的头发上哗哗掉白沫。

“带土台上那么风风火火，没想到生活里挺文静的……”佐云对带土微微一笑。

面对如此言过其实的夸奖，带土自然愧于接受，脸嗖嗖一红，却还真的显得含蓄害羞。

鹿惊顺势为带土讲上几句添油加醋的美言：“可不是，带土平时可文静了，就喜欢待在家里看看书，听听音乐，见了人也不喜欢多说话……”

只不过，看的是漫画书，听的是重金属，见了人不说话，上来直接就干架。

“鹿惊，你最近都不好好读书了，得跟带土好好学习。”佐云教育鹿惊。

“呃……”鹿惊无语。万万没想到，夸人夸得把自己带沟里了。

“带土，毕业了都忙些什么呀？”鹿惊妈妈问带土。

这个问题看似是个平淡无奇的家常嗑，其实是旁敲侧击回答者的社会风貌，职场能力，收入水平，若是回答不慎，后果不堪设想。

“带土是做C2C线下服务和销售方面的业务……”鹿惊怕带土说的不好，替带土抢答，并用华丽的辞藻对带土业务性质做了精美的包装。

“少唬人。我问带土呢。”鹿惊妈妈不吃他这一套。

“他这不是文静害羞嘛……”鹿惊诡辩。

“阿姨，我是黑底红云那个保险公司卖人寿保险的。”带土揉了一把面，老老实实的回答。

“哦……平时挺辛苦的吧……”

“唱唱歌就不累了。”带土抓抓后脑勺，把自己的头发也挠白了。

“带土音色很特别，厚重有质感，还有一份说不上来的俏皮，非常适合唱朋克。”鹿惊妈妈认真的赞许道。

“受到前辈的认可，你可偷着乐吧。”鹿惊笑嘻嘻撞了一下带土胳膊。

“唉？前辈？”

“嗯，我妈妈以前是摇滚乐团的主唱，人美歌飒，引无数英雄尽折腰……”

“别瞎扯，我是唱歌不是格斗，咋还折腰了。哎呀，都是过去的事情啦！”鹿惊妈妈反倒有点不好意思了，“你们演出的那首歌，挺不错的。谁写的呀？”

“曲是鹿惊写的，词是我填的。”

“曲子一般般，词特别好。”

“啊，过奖了！我觉得配不上鹿惊的曲子……”

“带土，今后什么打算呢？准备一直做摇滚么？”

*

带土想了想，凝神看了看鹿惊，又转向鹿惊爸妈：

“我很喜欢玩摇滚，也很喜欢和鹿惊一起玩摇滚，他懂我的旋律，我也懂他的节奏。”  
“对于一支乐队，最重要的不是最好的技巧，而是经过时间打磨，共同经历过故事的人，这样才有默契和凝聚力。”  
“所以就算有一天，我们不玩摇滚了，仍然还是一支摇滚乐队。”  
“我虽然现在事业才刚刚起步，但是我会努力的！”  
“我没有鹿惊说的那么好，我不稀罕读书，也从来不听古典音乐，我就是个破马张飞的俗人，没事还爱打架……”  
“但是我愿意为他变得更好！有什么他不喜欢的，我都可以改！”  
“和他在一起，干什么都特别有劲，特别开心。”  
“我对鹿惊是真心的！为他吃的苦都不算苦！”  
“叔叔阿姨，你们放心，我绝对不会让鹿惊受委屈！”

……

“鹿惊在学校的时候，有好多学音乐的女生追他，但是他一个也看不上，连话都不跟人家讲。”鹿惊妈妈微微蹙眉，“后来遇到你以后，成天琴也不练了，家也不回了，大过年一声不吭飞回来都不打个招呼。我一直在想，是什么样的人，让他变成这样了呢……”

“见到你以后，我终于明白了。”  
“又倔又拧巴。”  
“像当年的我。”  
“我知道你的生活一定很辛苦，可是你一定要坚持你的梦想，别轻易认输！”  
“用你这股劲，好好拼一把。”

鹿惊妈妈蹙起的眉头缓缓展开，化作一个温柔的微笑。

“鹿惊这孩子，乐感烂的要命，死活不开窍，你有空要多给他点拨点拨！”佐云夸张的叹了口气，还给带土交代了任务。

带土已经忘记了表情管理，歪头咧着嘴傻乐。

“叔叔阿姨，带土哥真的是个好人！他已经开始攒钱寻思给鹿惊哥买房了！”佐助见带土啥也不说，连忙助攻。

鹿惊的父母相视一笑。

“哦，对了，带土啊，你那个人寿保险听上去挺不错的，给叔叔阿姨多介绍一下，我们也买两份呀……”

*

大年初一头一天，小表弟给大表哥拜年。

“带土哥！过年好！”佐助乖巧的伸出一只手，巴巴等着带土的压岁钱。

“佐助，过年有啥想要的小礼物不？哥今天高兴，大发慈悲满足你一个小愿望！”带土喜滋滋的揉了揉佐助脑袋 — 上面好像还沾着些昨天的面粉。

“嘿嘿，我想要个架子鼓成不？”

“要啥架子鼓？我看你像个架子鼓！”

**-全剧终-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]歌词是我瞎胡写的，破坏了火之意志，对不起！！
> 
> 虽然乍看有点OOC，但仔细一想，以宇智波家接纳白毛的态度，他们应该是喜欢卡卡西的。反而是卡卡西他们家，真的未必会一下子接受带土。如果白牙先生活着的话，很可能会怕卡卡西将来吃亏，甚至会考验一下带土是不是真心的……最后看着他们两厢情愿，送上自己的祝福。


End file.
